Surprises
by ShadowShinigamiWolf
Summary: Yogfic! Zoethian fluff! 'This day is just full of surprises...' Rythian thought, looking up at the sky.


_**Just quick lil' Oneshot for my cousin, it was one of her B-Day gifts :) Also please keep in mind that these are FICTIONAL CHARACTERS that**__** are owned by Zoey and Joakim! **_

* * *

Rythian smiled nervously as Zoeya stood before him, smiling her usual smile that made his heart melt.

"Hey Rythian!" She called out, waving to him.

"Hey Zoey." Rythian returned the greeting. "So I was thinking" He began as Zoeya worked on her farm. She looked up at him, so he continued. "I was thinking… Maybe we could go somewhere later? Just the two of us?"

She grinned. "Sure! I'd love too."

He pulled her into a hug. "I've got a surprise for you." He kissed the top of her head.

"Really? And what would it be, hmm?" Zoeya asked, enjoying his warm embrace.

"You'll have to wait and see," Rythian smiled mischievously.

She pretended to pout. "Well .hen, I'll just have to tell you that I have a surprise also."

Rythian cut her off with a kiss. "Well?" He asked when they broke apart.

"Sorry, but no amount of kisses can make me tell you until tonight." Zoeya grinned.

"Fine." Rythian said, pretending to sound hurt.

She pulled away to continue working on her farm, so Rythian walked back into Blackrock with a grin plastered to his face.

Walking upstairs to their bedroom, he went over to the locked chest on his side. Unlocking it, he opened it and reached for a special box that he'd set aside. He quickly put it in his pocket and walked out of the room. He entered the bathroom and took a shower, sighing as he pulled his cloak over his shoulders.

His nervousness started to worm its way to the surface again. _What if she says no? No, she shouldn't. Right?_ Rythian took a deep breath to calm himself.

"I've got to try." He said to himself.

-SSW—

It was near dusk when Rythian led Zoeya down to the lake. They had left Teep to guard the castle while they were gone. The lake was the one that Zoeya fell into, which started this whole little adventure they've been on. If not for that day, Rythian would still be plotting revenge; he would have never got to know Zoeya better either.

He laid down on his back and stared at the stars, Zoeya smiled and joined him. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. She sighed in content.

"What would have happened if I never found you here? If we took different paths?" Rythian asked, half to himself.

Zoeya's gaze turned to him. "Well for one, we wouldn't love each other like we do now." This caused Rythian to grin. She continued. "You would probably gotten caught up in your revenge…" She trailed off.

"Causing me to fall into insanity." Rythian murmured, finishing for her.

She blinked. "Yeah…"

"Let's not worry about what could have been though. And focus on the future." Rythian laughed, changing the current mood to a happier one.

Zoeya joined in on his laughter. Rythian didn't know how long they had been there, sitting around and talking about all kinds of things. He really didn't care either, because Zoeya was here with him, and that's all that mattered.

The moon was high in the sky when he decided it was time. His nervousness was back and he glanced at Zoeya, who was gazing up into the starry sky with a peaceful expression on her face.

Rythian cleared his throat. _It's now or never…_ He thought, standing up. Zoeya looked at him and sat up. He motioned for her to stand up also. Taking her hands in his, he looked her in the eyes and took a deep breath.

"I love you so much Zoey…" He sighed. "And I don't think I'll ever love anyone else as much as I love you."

She smiled, tears threatening to fall from his words. He continued, reaching into his pocket. Feeling the small box in his hands, he grabbed it and slowly got down on knee. Pulling it out of his pocket he opened it, revealing a small sliver band with a polished chunk of Ender-pearl resting atop it.

"So I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So whatdya say? Zoeya, will you marry me?"

By now she was in tears. Her mouth opened but nothing came out. Rythian kept the ring held as he waited for her answer. Inside he already gave up after a long moment of silence.

He was about to put down his hand when Zoeya hug him tightly. He felt his shirt slowly getting wet from her tears. He felt her nod and he just stared with his mouth agape.

She looked up at him. "Yes." Smiling she repeated herself "Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course I will!"

He put the ring on her finger, grinning ear to ear the entire time. _She said yes!_ Rythian thought happily.

He rested his chin on top of her head and inhaled deeply. Zoeya smelled faintly of cinnamon.

"Surprise." He whispered.

"I still have a surprise for you" Zoeya grinned, resting her head on his shoulder.

"And that will be?" Rythian asked, glancing down at the redhead in his arms.

"Well…" She began nervously, looking up at him. "How would you feel if there was another Baby Jim around?"

_Another inanimate object…?_ Rythian thought. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to have another volcano around." He said.

Zoeya hesitated. "That's not exactly what I meant…"

"Then what did you mean?" Rythian asked.

"What if Baby Jim was human? Would it bother you then?" She questioned.

Rythian blinked in confusion. "What are you getting at, Zoey?"

She took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm… I'm pregnant, Rythian."

His jaw dropped in shock. "Your..?" He asked, looking down at her.

She nodded, looking away and biting her lip.

"That's wonderful." Rythian grinned. "But were not naming them Jim."

This caused Zoeya to laugh. "Don't worry, I wasn't planning to."

Rythian looked up at the night sky. _Well this day has been full of surprises…_


End file.
